Professors Malfoy and Potter
by xonceinadream
Summary: Draco, Harry and Hermione are all new professors at Hogwarts. [24 related drabbles for 24 prompts]


**Written for 24 prompts at the Welcome Back to Hogwarts event at hd-writers on livejournal. ****See my livejournal (linked on my profile page) for more** **details.** They're all bolded. The ones that aren't bolded are a story featuring Hermione and a story not in H/D's point of view.

* * *

Nobody would ever consider themselves more surprised about the fact that Hermione ended up teaching at Hogwarts than she was. She had imagined many different career options for herself but she'd never pictured Hogwarts. Even more, she never imagined that she'd be teaching with Draco or Harry. Harry was the **new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor**, though, and he was brilliant at it. Hermione was so proud every time that she heard a student talk about how brilliant of a professor that Harry was. Draco, as the new Potions professor, wasn't that bad. Harry was just better, of course.

Harry's first day back at Hogwarts was spent being busy, making sure that his classroom was satisfactory. He'd never admit that he took bits and pieces from most of his own DADA professors and arranged the room accordingly, without Lockhart's influence of course. Draco came in halfway through, carrying a bouquet of red flowers that Draco assured him would never wilt. They were a nice **surprise, a new** romantic gesture from Draco and Harry put them on the desk to stay for the rest of the year. It would make classes easier. Draco had matching green flowers the next day.

Hermione and Draco Apparated to Platform 9 ¾ together to take the Hogwarts Express with the students. It was awkward between the two and Hermione and rolled her eyes as Harry had waved goodbye to them, angled towards Draco. They'd both been prefects, though, so they were responsible for teaching the new prefects and head boy and girl. Draco enjoyed showing off the hickey on his pale skin to Hermione and Hermione pretended to gag in response. She'd never understand what in the world that Harry saw in him. It didn't matter though because she, for one, could be professional.

"So, that's how I got caught snogging Potter in our eight year and-" Hermione frowned intently as she realized what he had been saying, turning to glare at him as the students all stared intently at them. Draco looked innocently over at her, raising an eyebrow as she shook her head. "What? It's the truth. It's a funny story really. McGonagall's face was just priceless. I wish that I'd had a camera to take a picture." Hermione sighed, turning to the Prefects. "Don't listen to him. Now the **Hogwarts Express** is almost to Hogwarts…" she started.

Harry and Draco sat next to each other in the **Great Hall**, smiling at each other. Both of them had discussed things quite extensively and their conversation continued now. They were talking about the fact that, as professors, neither of them could show loyalty to any house. Draco was teasing that he was going to, obviously, show priority to Slytherin house and Harry was saying that he'd make sure that he counteracted it somehow. Of course, they'd never actually do that, both committed to their teaching positions. They just couldn't wait until they were made Head of Houses so they could show their pride.

When Headmistress McGonagall stood up to give the start of the term speech, Harry couldn't help but think that it looked wrong. It was supposed to be **Dumbledore's speech**. He recalled his eighth year, the first year that McGonagall had been Headmistress. He remembered looking over at the Slytherin table, seeing Draco looking right back at him. They'd kept eye-contact through the entire speech. Harry looked over then, smiling as he saw that Draco was looking back at him. Underneath the table, Harry slipped his hand into Draco's, glad they were sitting next to each other this time for comfort.

Harry was almost surprised at how the **welcoming feast** was almost exactly the same as it had been his first year. The food was much the same and he was fairly certain that he was getting just as many stares as he had that first day. It made him marginally uncomfortable although he'd never admit it. Draco had let go of his hand and Harry had trouble eating. He chatted with Draco on one side and Hermione on the other but he could barely concentrate. These were his students. He was a professor now. Quite honestly, he was utterly terrified.

They'd been given a room to share on the condition that none of the students knew that they shared the room. Harry and Draco figured they were okay with that because honestly, they knew that most of the students didn't care about the Professor's lives. It made it easier to keep things private and they were glad to share a bed. Draco was snoring instantly on their **first night** but Harry laid awake, wrapped in Draco's arms and thinking. He wanted to be here for a long time. He'd considered being an Auror but Hogwarts and Draco were his home.

Draco's **first class** went horrendously. He'd been expecting a little disobedience. It was common knowledge that he was a new professor and he'd been warned by McGonagall that he'd have to demand respect considering his family's history. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't get their attention. Harry was no help so he sucked up his pride and went to Hermione. She was smug but the next day, when he taught them all how to make a potion that would let them create fireworks that stayed on the ceiling for hours, he decided that it was worth it.

It was great that Nearly Headless Nick and the rest of the ghosts were still around. Harry hadn't known the other **house ghosts** in his time but he appreciated that they were all there. It made him feel like a student sometimes, trying to figure out his way through trick doors with some help from the ghosts. Nick seemed to find his and Draco's romance simultaneously amusing and incredibly inspiring. It was a great show of 'house unity', he said sometimes. The time Draco had heard that he'd made a crude joke about unity. Nick stopped saying it after that.

Hermione's birthday came just a few weeks into the school year. The weekend before, Harry and Draco Apparated to Diagon Alley, trying to find something for her. Draco had agreed to a joint present and they spent more of their time looking for ridiculous things for themselves than for her. When day was starting to turn to night, they finally ended up in Flourish and Blotts. Harry found the perfect **books** to get her and they signed a card from both of them. It was domestic in a way that Draco thought should've made him sick. Instead, he liked it.

Frowning, Draco watched as a Slytherin boy threw a **quill** at a Gryffindor girl. It was obvious to him that the boy had a crush. Although there was less of a stigma towards the houses, namely Slytherin, there was still an intense amount of house pride and dating between Gryffindors and Slytherins still wasn't the most accepted thing in the world, strictly because of the type of rivals that they were. Draco knew the look on the boy's face though. It was the way that he'd used to look at Harry when he had been being so mean to him.

The first time that Harry had to discipline there was a group of four boys **passing notes**. Harry noticed immediately, letting it pass for a minute to see if it was a one-time thing which he could look past. In the moment that he watched, he wondered if that was what the Marauders were like. He brought it up to Draco that night, saying that it was going to be harder than he'd expected to be a professor like this. He had a lot of memories, some not so nice. Draco just reassured him that he was a superb professor.

"They act as if I'm a bad professor because I assign **homework**, Harry," Draco said with a groan, flopping back on the bed and looking incredibly put-out. Harry sat next to him, running his fingers through Draco's hair but really focusing on the parchment that he'd been writing his lesson plan for the week down on. He cherished Hermione's organization skills now and the fact that she was more than willing to give him a hand. "Well they'll appreciate it someday," Harry responded. Rolling his eyes, Draco took the parchment away and kissed him. It cured his distraction rather well.

"We're going to get in trouble, Draco," Harry hissed as Draco dragged him down the hall. "Shush and we won't," Draco responded easily, whispering the password and pulling him into the **Prefect's Bathroom**. It was the first place that they'd kissed, an awkward experience since Harry had come in while Draco had been naked but it was a memory that he wouldn't change for the world. As soon as they were inside, Draco pressed him against the wall and kissed him. He decided that he'd let Draco pull him into a bath. As long as he used a locking charm.

"Do you want kids?" Harry asked randomly one day, glancing over when Draco choked on the sugar mouse that he'd just put into his mouth. Draco looked over at him with wide eyes as he swallowed hard and Harry shrugged. "I don't know. The **first years** make me think about it, you know? They're so small and little and I think about having kids. Adopting. I don't know." "Never thought about it," Draco said easily but he pretty sure it wasn't going to leave his mind. After that Harry didn't bring it up. He'd just wanted to plant the idea.

The first match of the season was Gryffindor vs. Slytherin and Harry and Draco sat next to each other in the professor's box on the **Quidditch pitch**. They were forbidden from cheering a team but they'd bet against each other and both were cheering, just silently. The conditions were perfect which they agreed on in the beginning to not use it as an excuse. At the end, when Slytherin won and Harry had to follow through on his bets, Draco couldn't stop himself from tightening the cuffs around Harry's wrists a bit tighter than normal. Harry didn't seem to mind.

Hermione often had Harry visit her in the **Charms classroom** during breaks when he could. Those were the times that she helped him with his organization and they got to gossip a bit. Hermione enjoyed telling Harry about her wedding preparations and she listened to Harry as he talked about Draco. He knew that she'd never quite understand about their love but he always told her anyway. Someday she'd understand why they fit so well together. Someday she'd understand how much they meant to each other and how it felt between them. Until that time, he'd continue telling her stories.

Every few weekends, Harry and Draco would sneak away to **Hogsmeade**. Sometimes Hermione would tag along or they'd invite other friends but mostly they went alone. It was nice to get away, to have time to themselves. The Shrieking Shack was nearly always empty and, when they were feeling especially like being alone (which they did often) with each other they'd sneak in through one of the broken windows. When they were in those moods, they didn't talk much. They'd bring essays to grade or books to read and they'd sit. They didn't need words. Not in moments like those.

Harry groaned as Draco tugged him towards him by the tie for another deep kiss that left him half breathless. "You're going to make me **late for class**," he mumbled against Draco's lips, gasping as Draco started kissing along his neck. He thought that Draco said something like 'who cares?' but it was muffled by his skin so he wasn't sure. Draco sucked on Harry's neck and Harry closed his eyes. After a few more beats, he pulled back, holding up a hand. "I'm being responsible. Go. Class." Draco looked like a petulant child but he did as Harry said.

"These children are gonna be the death of me," Draco snapped, holding his wand higher. There was a student in the **Forbidden Forest** and half the professors were in there looking for her. He had said halfheartedly that they should just let her stay since she'd been silly enough to go in there but Harry had rolled his eyes. It felt like they were in there for hours before they saw the green sparks that let them know she'd been found. Draco was groaning as he got into his pajamas. "I hate this school." Harry knew he didn't mean it.

The worst part about being a professor for Draco was assigning **potion partners**. No matter how long he thought about it and tried to make it a perfect fit, there was inevitably a problem that one time ended up with burned off eyebrows on every single person in the room, Draco included. That had caused Harry quite a laugh but Draco didn't approve. He tried and tried and tried. It wasn't until the second to last class of the year that he finally found combinations that worked completely. Since it was so late, he couldn't even be happy about it.

It was the end of the year when Harry got permission from McGonagall to visit the Gryffindor house. It was empty, all of students gone for the summer already and Draco joined him, wrapping an arm around his waist and looking around with him. "So this is the infamous **Gryffindor common room**?" Draco asked. Harry couldn't force words from his throat, resting his hand on Draco's on his waist and remembering the moments that he'd spent in the room. He'd thought that he'd be more emotional but it wasn't as bad as he expected. He liked where he was at.

The next year, Harry and Draco helped Hermione rearrange the furniture in her classroom three times before she was satisfied with it. There was a new Divination professor so they were officially not the newest professors at the school. It had been a tough year and all three of them sat on Hermione's desk when the classroom was to her liking, drinking from bottles of Butterbeer since they weren't allowed to drink at Hogwarts (Draco had tried but Hermione was a stickler for rules). "If we got through that we can get through anything," Draco said and they both agreed.


End file.
